This invention relates to a method for making organothioalkanols.
It is known in the art to react mercaptans, or thiols, with aldehydes or ketones to produce organothioalkanols according to the general equation: EQU RSH+R/.sub.2 C=O.fwdarw.RSCR/.sub.2 OH
Each R or R/ can be the same or different species selected from the group consisting of straight chain or branched hydrocarbons and/or hydrogen. Unfortunately, product yields are usually relatively low and, due to reaction impurities, the desired reaction product is usually unstable. These reaction impurities can be solvents or other impurities in the reactants and/or reaction by-products. For example, formaldehyde, which can be one of the reactants, is commonly available in an aqueous solution and stabilized with a minor amount of methanol. Thus, water can be present with the reaction products.
Removal of the reaction impurities can have a deleterious effect on the reaction product; i.e., the desired organothioalkanol can be destroyed if the reaction impurities are removed in an improper manner. However, it is advantageous to remove the reaction impurities to enhance the stability of the desired reaction product. One method to remove water is to employ vacuum oven stripping. Unfortunately, this method of water removal can be detrimental to the desired reaction product.